Kagami Ozawa
Kagami Ozawa (小澤　カガミ - Ozawa Kagami) ''is the best friend of the protagonist, Kyoko Uchimura, of Love Evolution. She is also the younger sister of Risa Ozawa. Her parents, along with Kyoko's moved to Kyoto to start new jobs but they left their sister behind due to her marriage. She is a first year student enrolled at Azuma High School. Appearance Kagami is a simple and beautiful girl whose outwardly comes across as rather girly yet casual. Her eyes are a light shimmering olive green colour. She has straight chocolate brown hair that reaches down her back and stops just below her shoulder blades with her bangs parted in the center. When her hair is tied back, it's usually with some kind of white ribbon. Her school uniform consists of the grey V-neck vest over a white puffy button-up dress shirt. Kagami has a white bow that rests on top of the vest and her skirt the dark blue uniform skirt. She wears this with black thigh high stockings and black and pink converse. Personality Kagami has a somewhat naive personality, but has a secretive and strong-willed sense about her. When faced with danger, tries is more of a runner than a fighter. She is strongly religious and adores all of the gods, her favourite being Ame-no-Koyane. She has a large shrine dedicated to all in her bedroom and has a small charm bracelet with all of the gods symbols on it. She even made Kyoko a bracelet but it disappeared within the first day, Kagami believing Kyoko might have thrown it away. She only uses vulgar language when extremely angered and would rather hurt someone verbally than physically. She treats all with respect. This is due to her religious upbringing. She is an extreme hopeless romantic and even swoons when Kyoko informs her of a love letter she found in her locker. At one point in time, she even had a crush on Kyoko's youngest brother, Shou, but he apologetically declined her, stating he did not want to create an awkward rift between Kyoko's and her's friendship. She is still smitten with him. History She was raised by extremely devout religious-based parents. As a child, she was often found among a large group of friends, no stranger to being the center of attention even from a young age. During school, she joined many clubs including the gardening, art, photography, cooking and the tennis club but eventually quit all except art, taking up a passion for all things colorful and time-consuming. During her later years of school, Kagami met Kyoko while late for class. Kagami's outgoing and happy personality "practically drained Kyoko from all of hers", as Risa states one time on the phone. Kyoko apologized for running into her and later on found herself to be in the same classes. They became quick friends even though slight opposites. When she found out Kyoko was moving to Kyoto, she begged and begged her parents to go with her and, seeing the opportunity in the new city, accepted. They moved cities and schools together and have been best friends ever since. Relationships 'Kyoko' '''Risa' Shou Category:Characters